


And now, I'm happier with you...

by chasing_stars_and_cigarettes



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, spg fluff, spg valentines, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth and his life long friend take a trip to the fair. Under the sea of stars, they realise their true feelings for each other.</p><p>(I'm so sorry I'm terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, I'm happier with you...

“So what do you want to do first?” A sweet voice brought Hatchworth out of his trance.

He had been thinking of his life through out the years; all the years he had spent with Brionee. He still remembered the first day he had met her. It was a rainy day in Balboa park. The band had finished performing and the rain was heavy. There were only two umbrellas which Hatchworth insisted his siblings take them. 

They were just about to pack up when Brionee approached them. She smiled up at Hatchworth, sweetly, at the time she was only 7. She handed Hatchworth a small pink umbrella. He didn’t have a heart, but he could’ve swore he felt something melt inside of him. 

Ever since that day, Brionee had approached him more and more. When she reached the age of 15 she began to socialize with him more. She went walking with him and had a few adventures. Hatchworth loved her free spirit. She was so caring yet wild. On her 18th birthday, he threw her a tea party for just the two of them. From that point onwards, Hatchworth felt a change. As more years passed by, Hatchworth realized his true feelings. He had seen her as a best friend throughout the years, but now, he had fallen in love.

He looked over to see her beaming excitedly at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever you want to do. As long as it’s not the haunted house,” Hatchworth replied, smiling back at her. 

She took him by the hand and pulled him towards the whack a mole stand. She lifted the hammer, passing it to Hatchworth. He declined.

“How about you try it?” He suggested.

Brionee smiled mischievously, “Don’t mind if I do.”

Brionee began to whack the fake moles as the popped up. Hatchworth admired how Brionee could hide her strength beneath her kind demeanour. It amused him slightly.

The bell rang signalling the end of the game. She scored over 50 hits. The man monitoring the game passed her a badger stuffed teddy. She smiled, thanking the man. She then passed it to Hatchworth, “For you.”

“Wha–Really?” Hatchworth was bewildered, “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one getting you gifts?”

“Who ever said that was a rule? Besides I know you love badgers,” she smiled sweetly. Hatchworth smiled back taking the badger from her.

They continued to make their way around the fair. They had rode the Ferris wheel about 5 times. The view was incredible. The night sky was clear and starry.

“I feel slightly dizzy,” Hatchworth laughed as they walked away from the Ferris wheel.

“Me too,” Brionee commented, “We did go around that thing about 10 times. Slight exaggeration. But it honestly feels like that.”

“I understand. But the view was pretty. That was a good thing. Well, Brionee, it’s getting late. Shall I walk you home then?” Hatchworth offered.

“That would be awesome.”

Before they could leave, there was a woman standing at the gates selling single roses.

“Hold up, little lady,” Hatchworth said, approaching the woman. He gave her a few coins to which she gave him a rose. The automaton then returned to Brionee’s side. He presented the flower, “For you, m’lady.”

Her eyes widened as she gasped. Before she could accept the flower, she attacked Hatchworth with a forceful hug. Unprepared, he felt himself fall to the ground, bringing the girl with him. He wrapped her arms around her, protecting her from being hurt.

Upon falling, he squeezed his eyes shut. Something crashed against his lips. He opened his eyes and felt his metal cheeks heat up slightly. It was Brionee’s lips against his. 

She pulled away. Her face was bright red. She tried to utter words but couldn’t think of what to say.

 _‘Say something, Hatchy…But what? I dunno! Say anything!’_ Hatchworth thought internally.

“I love you.” He blurted out. His eyes grew wide as he realised what he said, “I mean…I-I…”

“I love you too,” Brionee replied softly, placing her lips against his again.

Hatchworth’s eyes slowly closed as he held her tighter in his arms.

“Oh no, do you need help! I see you’ve both fallen! Oh no.” The woman with the roses was at their side. The couple pulled away, looking up at her.

“Let me help you both up,” the woman exchanged a hand.

Brionee and Hatchworth looked mortified as they realised they had just lay there, in public, continuing to kiss. Brionee took the hand, standing up and apologising to the woman for the brief PDA. Hatchworth also apologised. The couple left the park quickly recieving a whistle of approval on the way out.

“Well that was embarassing,” Brionee commented, entwining her hand with Hatchworth’s.

“It was. But you know what they say,” Hatchworth stated as Brionee looked at him awaiting the answer, “People do funny things when they’re in love.”

“Oh you,” Brionee kissed him on the cheek as they continued to walk under the stars.


End file.
